Only Time Will Tell
by fairieangel
Summary: Set after the season 2 finale. Sydney runs into an old enemy on her first mission back. Piece by piece the Sydney missing two years are found, but it will take the help of an enemy for her to put the pieces of the puzzle together.


Only Time Will Tell  
  
by Lydia  
  
Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: I don't own anything; I'm just borrowing them. I do own the original characters that will appear throughout the story dealing with Sydney's disappearance.  
  
Summary: This is a story set after the season 2 finale. On her first mission being back at the CIA, Sydney runs into an old enemy. Piece by piece the events of the last two years are being revealed to her, but it will take the help of the enemy for her to put the puzzle together.  
  
Authors note: Sark was never captured by the CIA. They found Jack another way.  
  
Paraguay - 2005  
  
The mission was supposed to be a simple get in and get out, but the minute I see the familiar face of Sark, I realize this isn't going to be that simple. No doubt he's after the same information that I am. Maybe I can get it before he even spots me. Before I can even head in the direction of the library were the information I need is Sark spots me and starts to head toward me. I keep on going. I wanted to avoid fighting tonight, but I wouldn't mind fighting him if I have to. I could use the familiarity of fighting with him. Everything else has been strange and new to me. Everything is so different. Fighting with Sark is something that I don't ever see changing much. Sark has always been my one worthy opponent. He's always been my equal out in the field. I'll never admit it to anyone, but for the short time that we worked together at SD-6, I realized that we did make a great team. We know each others fighting styles and strategies. Entering the library, I go for the book containing the information that I need. Before I can leave, Sark enters the room.  
  
"Well, fancy meeting you here Agent Bristow," Sark says cocky as ever, but he seems genuinely surprised to see me.  
  
"Sark," I simply reply preparing myself for a fight.  
  
"It seems we have a bit of a problem," he states looking at the book containing the information. I guess I was right, he's wants the book too.  
  
"Guess so," I say moving toward him.  
  
He takes the first punch, which I easily block. We fight like that for awhile, throwing punches and blocking them easily. We're both getting annoyed with this and take it up a notch. We both get in a couple of good hits. We're both going to be feeling it in the morning. Sark goes to hit me across the face, but instead hits me in the stomach with his other hand. He hits me right where the scar in my stomach is and the pain from it takes me down. Sark seems oddly confused as to why I went down so easy. Kneeling down he takes the book and pockets it, and then he goes for my stomach. Still in too much pain to move, I let him look at my stomach. He gasps at the sight of the ugly scar on my stomach. I'm surprised at the reaction I get from him. He seems different from how I remember him. He is different. He seems older and maturer. He still cocky but not the youthful kind he used to be.  
  
"It's no fun fighting you when you're not 100 percent," Sark says finally breaking the silence.  
  
Before I can respond, a noise from outside the door momentarily distracts Sark long enough for me to get the upper hand. Knocking him over, I quickly grab the book from his pocket and race for the window quickly making my escape.  
  
Los Angeles  
  
I can't believe they're making me come in. I just got back from Paraguay and they want me at the office. Walking into the conference room I spot all the usual faces, but I'm surprised to see Vaughn there. He's talking to a woman I don't recognize and one look at Eric tells me that she is Vaughn's wife. Once Eric spots me, he immediately get up to greet me causing Vaughn and his wife to turn their attention our way.  
  
"Hey Syd, you look like crap! Welcome back," Eric greets me with a big smile. He's one of the few people I look forward to seeing everyday. He's like a big teddy bear. He's a really great guy and he's fast becoming my best friend. Lately he's the one person I can talk to about anything. I'm incredibly lucky to have a friend like him in my life.  
  
"Hey Eric, you really now how to cheer a girl up!" I reply laughing.  
  
Before we can talk any more, Kendall and my dad walk in and begin the meeting.  
  
Looks like I'm going on another mission.  
  
Well that's it for now. The action part sucked, I know. I'm not good at writing those. The next chapter will begin with after the meeting. Sydney talks to Vaughn and meets his wife for the first time. Plus Sydney and Eric talking about everything. 


End file.
